CALL COUGH AND ALIEN
by ladilada
Summary: Ketika Donghae merindukan kekasihnya yang sedang sakit dan memutuskan untuk meneleponnya,namun seseorang yang lain yang mengangkat teleponnya,dan apa benar bahwa kekasihnya berselingkuh?atau diculik alien?


TUut ...tUut...tuUt...

Nada sambung masih terus berbunyi menandakan bahwa panggilan yang Donghae lakukan belum dijawab Hyukjae. Donghae mengetuk-ngetuk meja belajarnya dengan jari telunjuknya,menunjukkan dirinya yang sudah tidak sabar mendengar suara sang kekasih yang sudah absen 3 hari tidak masuk sekolah dikarenakan terserang flu.

Donghae sudah sangat merindukan kekasih manisnya itu,ingin menghampiri langsung kerumahnya namun ia ingat betul peringatan keras dari Hyukjae bahwa Donghae tak boleh kerumahnya sebelum ia sembuh. Takut Donghae tertular katanya.

Biib

Dan panggilan rindu itu akhirnya terjawab.

"Hallo" sebuah suara menyapa.

"Hallo? " Balas Donghae ragu. "Hyukie?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Heung...ada apa Hae uhuk?" Sebuah suara berat sedikit serak dan errr sexy menjawab.

"Kau? Hyukie? " Kening Donghae sudah penuh dengan kerutan.

"Lalu siapa lagi Hae? " Tanpa Donghae ketahui Hyukie alias Hyukjae memutar bola matanya bosan dengan keraguan Donghae.

"Tapi suara Hyukieku tak seperti ini,kau pasti bukan Hyukieku !" Tanpa sadar Donghae mulai menaikkan oktaf suaranya.

"Astaga Hae ~ aku flu berat dan ditambah uhuk uhuk batuk jadi suaraku memang sedikit serak sekarang uhuk" terdengar bunyi tarikan nafas keras ditelinga Donghae.

"BOHONG ! Kau pasti selingkuhannya ! Apakah kau alasan Hyukie melarangku kerumahnya beberapa hari ini?" Suara Donghae memekik di awal dan kemudian segera melemah ketika mengucapkan 'selingkuh'.

"Hae~ kau tahu aku tak mungkin melakukan itu,rasa cintaku sudah uhuk uhuk habis hanya untukmu"

Tak terpungkiri wajah Donghae menghangat mendengar kata-kata manis Hyukie palsunya -Donghae masih tak yakin jika ia benar-benar Hyukienya-

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan wahai Hyukjae palsu!" Sentak Donghae,berusaha garang agar si Hyukjae palsu menyerah dan mengatakan siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

"Ayolah Hae uhuk berhenti bercanda aku Hyukjae! Hyukiemu" di line seberang Hyukjae nampak mulai kesal dengan tingkah kekasihnya.

"Apa makanan favoritku!

"Hae kau ini berhenti bermain-main" kepala Hyukjae semakin terasa pening karena kelakuan Donghae.

"Nah kau berkilah berarti kau bukan Hyukie kekasihku"

"Seafood"

"Akh itu kebetulan bagaimana dengan olahraga favoritku?"

"Sepakbola" Hyukjae memilik mengikuti acara kuis ala Donghae daripada kepalanya semakin pening karena berdebat dengannya.

"Akh sial kau benar lagi lalu ..."

Dan kuis ala Donghae berlangsung hingga 5 menit berisi tentang semua hal favorit Donghae maupun Hyukjae. Yang tentu saja dijawab tepat 100 % oleh Hyukjae. Mengenal si childish Donghae sejak kanak-kanak dan menjadi kekasihnya selama 4 tahun itu cukup sangat sangat cukup untuk mengetahui seluk beluk Lee Donghae.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjawab semua trivia dariku dengan tepat? Bahkan kau tahu setiap hari apa aku melakukan hubungan intim dengan Hyukie,apakah dia memberitahumu?"

Dan disebrang telepon Hyukjae benar-benar sudah habis kesabaran. Ia kesal sekaligus malu mengingat kalimat terakhir Donghae tadi.

"Yah ! Lee Donghae uhuk uhuk uhuk " gagal sudah niatnya untuk menegur Donghae karena tenggorokan terasa gatal dan kemudian terbatuk-batuk.

Hyukjae dapat mendengar Donghae tertawa penuh kemenangan serta menggumamkan bahwa ia telah kalah.

"Lee Donghae apa yang membuatmu tak mempercayai bahwa aku adalah Lee Hyukjae" tanya Hyukjae setelah batunya mereda.

"Suaramu! " Jawab Donghae tegas.

"Bukankah sudah kujelaskan di awal tadi bahwa aku terserang flu dan batuk Hae hingga menyebabkan suaraku berubah seperti ini"

Donghae mendengus mendengarnya,membuat hyukjae mendesah.

"Tidak tidak tidak,aku tidak percaya bualanmu pembohong,suara Hyukie tak seberat dirimu. Suaranya ringan dan merdu"

Rasanya Hyukjae ingin membawa kekasih tercintanya itu kerumah sakit untuk melihat seberapa besar kapasitas otak milik Donghae

"Dan suara Hyukie tak sesexy dirimu,aku harus menekan beberapa titik sensitifnya dan melumat pelan bibir plumpnya untuk mendengar suara serak nan sexy nya diatas ranjang

Kalimat polos -astaga apanya yang polos- yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipis Donghae sukses mengubah warna kulit Hyukjae yang semula seputih susu menjadi semerah darah,oke itu berlebihan -_-

"Jika kau bukan selingkuhan Hyukie dan Hyukie tidak mungkin memberitahumu mengenai masalah privasinya,berarti kau..."

Donghae menggantung kalimatnya,membuat Hyukjae berharap permainan gila ini segera berakhir dengan percayanya Donghae bahwa ia benar-benar Hyukjae. Hyukienya.

"Alien

Dan Hyukjae sukses jatuh dari tempat tidur. Ia melupakan satu fakta mengerikan tentang Donghae yang seorang alien addict.

"YAH ALIEN ! KAU APAKAN HYUKIE ! " Donghae berteriak penuh kekalutan dan tak sadar telah berdiri dari bangku kayu yang sedari tadi ia duduki.

"Hae~" panggil Hyukjae lemah ia lelah sangat lelah dengan permainan ini.

"Tunggu...tunggu aku disana alien! Aku akan menghajarmu karena telah menyabotase Hyukieku"

"Hae dengarkan aku- "

Tuut tuut tuut tuut

Sambungan terputus...

Donghae mematikan ponselnya secara sepihak dan tanpa buang waktu ia segera meraih coat coklat mudanya dan beranjak segera ke kediaman sang kekasih. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah keselamatan sang terkasih yang berada dalam ancaman alien.

Dilain pihak Hyukjae tengah mengurut pelan pelipisnya sembari merebahkan tubuhnya kembali keranjang empuk miliknya.

Ia menyesal sangat menyesal menerima panggilan Donghae tadi,ia pikir ia akan mendapat kata-kata semangat dan sedikit rayuan dari Donghae, namun apa yang ia dapat?

Kesal? Check

Marah? Check

Pusing? Check

Malu? Check

"Owh kepalaku serasa mau pecah"

Dan tak berselang lama setelah komunikasi mereka terputus tadi,suara derap kaki yang terdengar buru-buru disusul pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dengan keras dengan sesosok Lee Donghae yang berdiri tegak dengan mata menjelajah seluruh sudut kamar Hyukjae nampak di manik hitamnya.

1 lagi fakta bahwa rumah mereka hanya berjarak 100 meter,terlupakan oleh Hyukjae.

"Dimana aliennya Hyukie?" Tanya Donghae sembari mendekat ke arah Hyukjae yang membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya didalam selimut dengan mata tetap waspada.

"Hyukie?" Donghae mendudukan dirinya dipinggir ranjang dan dengan lembut membelai gundukan yang ia yakini kekasihnya.

Ia sibak perlahan selimut bermotif strawberry dihadapannya,menampilkan sosok mungil berambut hitam dibalut piyama bergambar monyet,sangat imut.

"Kau tak apa? Apakah alien itu menyerangmu?hingga wajahmu begitu pucat?"

Hyukjae tak menyahut,ia hanya diam memerhatikan Donghae yang terus saja merancau tentang alien. Ia bertekad dalam hati sungguh akan membawa Donghae ke dokter. Entah Dokter spesialis jiwa atau pun seorang psikiater.

"Hyukie?" Ekspresi penuh khawatir menghiasi rupa tampan Donghae. "Kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanyanya sedih.

Hyukjae beranjak menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang.

"Aku tak apa"

Donghae terperangah,suara berat nan sexy yang tadi beradu argumen dengannya dan menyabotase Hyukie,kembali ia dengar dari sosok yang paling ia cintai.

Melihat ekspresi Donghae,hyukjae kembali mengerling bosan.

"Apa? Kau masih mengira aku selingkuh? Atau aku alien?" Nada bosan terluncur dari bibir plump Hyukjae.

"Jadi?itu tadi benar kau ...Hyukie?"

"Kau tahu uhuk uhuk aku merasa kecewa padamu" Hyukjae meneguk air putih yang disodorkan Donghae padanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau tak mengenali suaraku yang hanya berubah sedikit"

Donghae tersenyum dan semakin melebar,menghasilkan tanda tanya diatas kepala Hyukjae. Dan tekadnya semakin kuat untuk membawa Donghae kedokter jiwa.

"Kau percaya jika tadi aku sungguh tak mengenali suaramu?" Donghae terkekeh.

Hyukjae terdiam beberapa detik kemudian merengut dan melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Kau mengerjaiku ! " Sungutnya kesal.

"Seperti itulah " sahut Donghae, ia cubit ujung hidung Hyukjae gemas.

"Kau menyebal- uhuk -kan,kau membuatku kesal dan merasa semakin pusing" Hyukjae terlihat mulai merajuk.

"Owh maafkan aku Hyukie,aku sangat merindukanmu dan - "kalimatnya terpotong hanya untuk sekedar kembali terkikik. "-dan aku sungguh tidak tahan untuk tak mengerjaimu ketika mendengar suara sexy yang menjawab teleponku,juga aku ingin mengunjungimu,melihat bagaimana keadaanmu"

Hyukjae masih dalam mode kesalnya,tak mengacuhkan penjelasan donghae,dan lebih memilih membaringkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Hey hey Hyukie angan marah padaku,oke?" Donghae ikut membaringkan tubuhnya dispace kosong diranjang hyukjae.

"Hey buka matamu saying " yang diajak bicara masih tak bergeming meski Hyukjae merasakan hembusan nafas beraroma apel dimukanya,pertanda bahwa Donghae begitu dekat dengannya.

"Oke aku minta maaf,aku menyesal baby" Donghae belai sisi wajah Hyukjae.

"Jangan sedekat ini kau bisa tertular" kata Hyukjae pelan seiring dengan terbukanya kelopak bermanik sekelam malam.

"Tak apa jika aku tertular,bahkan jika sakitmu berpindah padaku pun tak apa" Donghae mendekat dan mengecup kening Hyukjae yang terasa hangat dibibirnya.

"Hae kubilang kau bisa tertular" Hyukjae bergerak mundur dan hendak kembali mundur namun tangan Donghae lebih cepat untuk menahan pinggangnya.

"Dan sekali lagi kubilang,itu bukan masalah untukku,aku tak mau kau sakit seperti ini baby"

Ia tarik pinggang ramping Hyukjae untuk menempel padanya. Tubuh Hyukjae menguar hawa panas yang sangat kentara,membuktikan Hyukjae tengah sakit.

Donghae memajukan wajahnya,meraup bibir pink mungil didepannya dengan bibirnya,sekejab ia dapat merasakan nafas panas Hyukjae memasuki rongga mulutnya.

Melumatnya perlahan,hanya untuk menyalurkan rindu selama 3 hari tak bertemu pujaan. Tanpa permainan lidah tanpa nafsu hanya pelampiasan rindu.

"Aku merindukanmu" desahnya ditengah ciuman.

Hyukjae tak menyahut hanya balas mengecup sebagai tanda bahwa ia pun merindukan kekasih childishnya. Melupakan penyebaran virus yang akan membuat kekasihnya sakit sama seperti dirinya

"Kau tahu baby? Suaramu benar-benar sexy,tanpa perlu aku melakukan apapun padamu seperti biasanya" senyuman nakal terpatri diwajah tampan Lee Donghae.

"Jangan menggodaku" Hyukjae memukul pelan dada Donghae.

"Setahuku orang sakit akan cepat sembuh jika ia berkeringat"

"Tapi dokter melarangku untuk banyak bergerak,bahkan keluar rumah pun masih dilarang" kata Hyukjae tangannya tak berhenti bermain diwajah Donghae. "Jadi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berkeringat"

"Tentu saja bisa,tanpa perlu keluar rumah,disini pun " Donghae menunjuk ranjang tempat mereka berdua berbaring. "Mampu membuatmu berkeringat"

Mata Hyukjae memincing curiga.

"A..aku tak mengerti maksudmu Hae " ujar Hyukjae gugup.

"Tentu saja kau tahu maksudku , saying "

"Tap..tapi Hae aku baru uhuk uhuk sakit"

"Tidak masalah "

"Tapi Hae kita melakukannya hanya di hari Sabtu bukan hari Rabu "

" Ini sebagai pengganti hari Sabtu yang terlewat kemarin "

"Donghae~ kumohon ! jangan leherku !"

Dan berdoa saja semoga Hyukjae kita dapat segera sembuh ^^

Fin


End file.
